herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rouxls Kaard
Rouxls Kaard 'is a prominent side character in ''DELTARUNE. Initially an amusing yet seemingly threatening antagonist whose puzzles and henchmen attempt to impede the progress of the Delta Warriors, he's quickly shown to be less of a threat than he would like; when he runs out of challenges for them to overcome, he realigns himself to their side, claiming to have been merely testing them from the start. From then on, he's an affable ally and even lets Kris and friends use his store, preparing them for the climactic battle against the King of Spades. Appearance Rouxls is a tall, humanoid Darkner who's entire body is a glowing, deep blue with white accents. He has long, white hair that flows outward in both directions, long enough to reach his back. He seems to wear a 'suit' of sorts, but the color of it matches that of his skin. Nonetheless, it seems to have long sleeves and pants, though any other details are hard to make out. His eyes are simple white shapes with a blue pupil in the middle, and his oft-smiling mouth has a recognizable 'drip' through the right side of it. In his Shop in the Card Castle, all the blue in his design is replaced with black. Personality Rouxls is cocksure and self-aggrandizing, constantly attempting to one-up others and inflate his own ego. He always sides with whoever he believes to be the most likely to succeed, so he may succeed under them. Rouxls is very aware that history is decided by the victors, so he is always willing to switch sides in order to ensure his own legacy. Rouxls looks down on others, even his King and the King's son, despite having a fondness for the latter. He is unable to admit defeat, lying and fighting to the end for his goals. Despite his boisterous nature, Rouxls appears very calm and relaxed in his shop (no less egotistical, however), perhaps giving a glimpse of his true nature. Powers and Abilities *'''Teleportation-''' Rouxls seemingly has the ability to teleport wherever he so chooses, in a strange beam of light. This is only seen used in the Card Castle, although he is able to teleport K. Round, which is native to the Checkerboard. *'''Control Crowne- Rouxls has access to a 'Control Crowne', which lets him remotely control the mind of any disc-shaped lifeform. It apparently causes excruiting pain to its target. Trivia *Rouxls Kaard's name is a corruption of the term 'Rules Card'. A Rules Card is the often ignored card in a deck which explains the rules of various games. This explains why Rouxls is so bad at puzzles, as his intended purpose is to act as a tutorial. *Rouxls' eye colors are inconsistent. In his talksprites, his eyes can be either both blue, both black, or mixed. This is presumably an error. *Rouxls Kaard directly references the 1995 typing game, I.M. Meen.' ''Rouxls, '''assuming he has trapped the Delta Warriors, states "Lost...? Frightened...? Confused...? GOOD!! HA HA HA!", a quote taken straight from the titular I.M. Meen, a blue-suited man with long, white hair who enjoys trapping children in his puzzle-filled labyrinth. *In contrast to other Darkners, Rouxls Kaard speaks with a very light verbal tick, occasionally replacing or adding in an extra letter to very few words, being the only character in the game to do so. Interestingly enough, the verbal tic used for his dialogue is also seen in his vandalism and writing. Navigation Category:On & Off Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Egomaniacs Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Comic Relief Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Weaklings Category:Deal Makers Category:Charismatic Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Defectors Category:Incompetent